


Apple Pie

by sxrensxng



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), F/M, Ferdinand von Aegir & Dorothea Arnault are Best Friends, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Married Life, Retrospective, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxrensxng/pseuds/sxrensxng
Summary: Dorothea Arnault had sworn that she hated Ferdinand Von Aegir with every fiber of her being.If you had told Dorothea Arnault when she was a student at Garreg Mach all those years ago that she would willingly marry Ferdinand Von Aegir, she would’ve never believed you.Yet, here she was eight years later sitting beside her husband in their very own home, her head resting against his chest.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Dorothea Arnault, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Kudos: 33





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote for fun in between the Anastasia AU because Ferdithea is probably my favorite ship in the entire game. They're just peak "enemies" to lovers, and I love them so very much. I hope you guys enjoy this, and if so I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments! Thanks again!

Dorothea Arnault didn’t know what love was. That was what she told herself. Love was nothing but a hoax. People weren’t “in love”, they only pretended to be. Some did so for money, while others were forced. She had seen it time and time again. Nobleman after nobleman stealing away poor girls and preying on their weak and broken hearts.

She had vowed that she would never let that happen to her as long as she lived. If she was going to marry a man that had a lot of money, then she’d do it of her own accord. Money meant power of course, so if marrying a man whom you didn’t love was what it took to get it, then so be it. As long as Dorothea made that choice herself, then she had won.

Ferdinand Von Aegir was quite the opposite of what Dorothea had persuaded herself into thinking she was looking for. Everything about him was absolutely insufferable. He talked so much, almost too much. He attempted to dominate almost every single conversation he butted his way into and would refuse to take any hints to shut his mouth. Not to mention he couldn’t stop talking about the fact that he was a noble. It was almost as if it was a personality trait to the boy. 

He insisted that it was his  _ noble duty  _ to offer to carry Dorothea’s belongings for her, that it was his  _ noble duty  _ to do anything for that matter. It seemed that almost every breath he uttered was in the name of his  _ noble duty _ , which only reminded Dorothea further of her dislike for the kind of person he was. 

He had practically pushed his way into Dorothea’s life and hogged up every second of her time until she swore she couldn’t take it anymore. He had begun to catch onto the fact that Dorothea wasn’t exactly his biggest fan. It seemed as if that had only encouraged Ferdinand further, as he was now determined to find out what he could do to make her like him. 

Their academy days were filled with Ferdinand’s constant attempts to get Dorothea to tolerate him, even just a little bit. Ferdinand had begun making baked goods for Dorothea, and joining her for choir practice, although it seemed as if Dorothea could’ve gone without him trying to harmonize with her. He was determined to get Dorothea to enjoy his presence, whether he realized that was what he was doing or not was unclear.

If you had told Dorothea Arnault when she was a student at Garreg Mach all those years ago that she would willingly marry Ferdinand Von Aegir, she would’ve never believed you.

Yet, here she was eight years later sitting beside her husband in their very own home, her head resting against his chest.

It was almost laughable. Dorothea had gone all those years swearing to Sothis that she would never, ever in her life do so much as tolerate the presence of Ferdinand Von Aegir. But if you asked her now if she would marry Ferdinand Von Aegir if she had it to do over again, she would tell you that she would do it over and over again.

Because after all these years, there was something admirable about Ferdie that had always been there to begin with, even if she didn’t realize it. Something so kind and delicate had always been present in the heart of her Ferdie, and Dorothea wished she would’ve figured it out sooner.

Ferdinand took note of things. He took note of everyone. Ferdinand took note of when everyone’s birthdays were, and what their favorite color was. Ferdinand always seemed to remember that Ingrid liked Knight’s Tales and that Flayn liked the smell of armor polish. Ferdinand remembered Linhardt’s favorite tea and what times Caspar preferred to train. Ferdinand memorized when Bernadetta came out of her room so that he could catch her to let her borrow his notes. Ferdinand definitely remembered when Dorothea told him that he reminded her of a bee because it seemed as if he couldn’t stop thinking about her statement since it left her mouth.

Ferdinand might’ve seemed obnoxious at the time, but now Dorothea saw it for what it was. Ferdinand had been, and still was, thoughtful.

Now she could see his thoughtfulness in every move he made and in every breath he uttered. Every single action was a little “I love you” from Ferdinand. The walks he offered to take with Dorothea, the letters he would write her from his desk, and the hours they spent together in silence.

Dorothea pulled her head away from Ferdinand’s chest to look up at him in his face. His head angled slightly to the left as he looked at her, but a faint smile grew on his face. Without another word, Dorothea allowed her hands to touch each side of Ferdinand’s face and her nose to brush against his. She took her right thumb and slid it delicately down the bridge of his nose, and after her thumb reached the end, she kissed him.

Dorothea wouldn’t describe every kiss with Ferdinand as the same, but they all definitely had several things in common. They all reminded her of pastries, but the crumbly kind that had been baked a bit too long. They reminded her of honey bees, attracted to the faintest hint of sweetness. Most importantly they reminded her of how much she loved her Ferdie.

Dorothea rested her head back on Ferdinand’s chest and allowed her eyes to close, and she could feel Ferdinand’s fingers run through her hair.

_ “I love you, Ferdie.” _

_ “And I love you too.” _


End file.
